Minecraft: Evil Returns
by CaptainX87
Summary: Void was once one of the two most powerful forces in the universe until he became trapped by Notch. Now it is up to Steve and his friends and family to prevent Void from destroying humanity with his monsters. It's a race against Time to find the ones helping Void escape and stop them from releasing the true evil.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Greetings, readers. This story is a combination of Vanilla Minecraft, modded Minecraft, and Minecraft: Story Mode. Watch for the statues…**

Long ago, Notch, the Creator, created the world of Minecraftia, a place consisting of three realms: the Overworld, the Nether, and the End. The Overworld became populated with villagers, cows, sheep, pigs, chickens, wolves, ocelots, squid, fish, and humans. However, one of the other Ancients grew angry that Notch only filled the world with happiness and peace. So he decided to add monsters to the surface world.

This Ancient was known as Void and was angered that Notch refused to add darkness to the Overworld, so, while Notch was resting, he put his monsters on the surface to add carnage to the once cheerful place. Skeletons, Zombies, Creepers, Ghasts, Slimes, Blazes, Zombie Pigmen, and Endermen caused problems for the villagers and people of the world, but the worst ones created were the Enderdragon and the Wither, both being the most destructive.

Notch, despite being the most powerful being and had the ability to destroy the monsters, decided to not destroy the monsters but rather distribute them throughout the three realms as challenges to all that decide to survive outside of society. He placed the Enderdragon and Endermen in the End, the Wither, Wither skeletons, Blazes, Ghasts, and Zombie Pigmen in the Nether, and kept the Skeletons, Zombies, Creepers, and Slimes in the caves until night arrives on the Overworld. As punishment, Notch trapped Void in his own creation, titled the Void, an area between the three realms which kills anything not immortal that comes in contact with its poisonous air.

For millennia, Void remained in his prison, waiting for the chance to escape his punishment and return the world to its primordial chaotic state. All he has to do is corrupt the most pure of souls so that he may be freed. And this time, nothing will ever get in the way of his plans. Not even the Ancients can save them now…


	2. Chapter 1: The Stalkers

**A/N: Welcome to the first Chapter. The prologue is what I publish first so you guys can gain a sense of a backstory or something. Anyways, this story includes Fem!Jesse, JessexLukas, StevexAlex, OCxOC, and character death. But because this is Minecraft and has respawn, they aren't permanently dead. Except for Reuben. Sorrynotsorry!**

Steve walked through the torch-lit mineshaft, pickaxe in hand and hope soaring through the roof that he would find something of value. Beside him walked his tamed dog, Wolf, named so because of her attitude towards anything she perceived as a threat to her owners. Steve sighed as he passed many hallways, his hope diminishing by the minute. That is until he saw a cobblestone wall in front of him with growling coming from the other side, which could only mean one thing: he was staring at a dungeon.

Breaking open one block at eye level, Steve had to jump out of the way as multiple arrows came shooting through the hole. Zombie arms also reached out after the barrage of arrows, which meant it was probably a double dungeon. Steve decided to dig around the walls and see if he could sneak through to get the loot inside the chests, cautiously breaking open one block which to Steve's relief was where the chest was. He also broke the block at eye level and crawled in, quietly opening the chest and rooting through the contents.

After searching and finding nothing of value but a book, Steve turned to make sure he wasn't spotted. It didn't seem that way, so Steve carefully climbed back through the hole he made. Running back around the walls, he went over to where Wolf sat and walked past with her getting up and following. On the way back, Steve inspected the book he had found, curious as to what it was doing in a dungeon at bedrock level. He was about to open it when Steve found himself running into someone familiar: Herobrine, his best friend.

Herobrine's lips tugged up in a smirk at the stuttering of his clearly surprised friend. However, his smirk dropped when he saw the book Steve was holding and snatched it out of his hands, trembling slightly as he tried to open it up. Failing, Herobrine handed the locked book back to Steve and instead trying to steady his heartbeat. Steve stared questioningly at Herobrine, silently asking what was wrong with the immortal, which the one in question ignored.

Hidden up in the trees, unbeknownst to the two below, were an anthropomorphic fox and a cybernetic robot. "Are you sure this is the right guy, X? Steve doesn't strike me as someone important enough to be a potential vessel. I mean, he _is_ the best miner in the human kingdom, but-" X narrowed its eyes at its companion before speaking in a low tone. "No, M. Steve isn't the vessel, just someone in his bloodline is. Besides, that traitor is with him, and despite my hatred of him, I'd rather not lose my life to Herobrine. Just keep watch. They'll trip the trap soon enough."

M gave a nod before noticing that someone was approaching their hiding place with loud, metal footsteps. A bipedal robot fox was approaching where Steve and Herobrine were standing, looking around in wonder at all of the trees as if it had never seen anything like it. Luckily, a couple of zombies attacked Steve and Herobrine, giving X the chance to go down and quickly grab the robot and make it back up before the two noticed. As soon as X was back up in the trees, M smacked the robotic fox upside the head and growled "What the hell, Dark!? I thought we gave strict orders _not_ to wander away from home. You could have been noticed or killed."

X ignored his colleagues, instead focusing on the exact place where the trap was and how long it would take for their victims to get there. However, Steve and Herobrine walked past the place without anything happening, irritating X beyond belief. As soon as the two were out of sight, X jumped to the ground and started investigating his trap which consisted of a piston powered by redstone that would launch the victim into the air.

M and Dark jumped down as well and stood off to the side, watching X as he muttered to himself and jumped on the piston that was causing him trouble. Dark noticed a lever hidden out of sight and walked towards it, wanting to see if it did anything before flipping it. The piston X was standing on shook a bit before everything was silent until a click could be heard. Immediately after, X was sent flying into the air, screaming profanities the entire way up and tapering into a pure scream on the way down before slamming into the ground.

X slowly pulled himself up out of the dirt, his face sparking from multiple tears in the metal face plates and red oil leaking from his damaged optic on the left side. M winced and helped the injured android to his feet, making sure X was steady on his feet before slowly starting to guide the three of them towards the location of the human kingdom's official mine. Once there, M, X, and Dark opened the door to a small building, one that seemed to be a normal building near the tracks leading to the train station by the castle.

Inside, however, told a different story. A set of tracks lead in a spiral downwards about 30 blocks before heading north to what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, a quaint little village nearby. M placed X into the minecart and hit the button that would activate the powered rails, sending the minecart with X in it through a tunnel with few turns in between the beginning and end. M and Dark climbed into separate minecarts and took off towards the same location as X, arriving at a small cave and hopping out to the floor. M helped X to his feet and guided the damaged android to a small passage that had lava lining the walls and a glass walkway.

Coming to a lever, M opened up the door and arrived at a lava geyser and a staircase leading to the above ground. On his right the walkway ended but on his left was a seemingly solid wall, until M hit the lever that activated the redstone that opened up a section of the wall to reveal a secret passage. Going through the hallway, M and X arrived at their secret base that almost no one knew existed, aside from them, the King, and several monsters that obeyed no one.

Once inside, M set X up against the wall and went to root through the materials chest to try and find some iron and a few tools to try and fix X's face and circuitry.


	3. Chapter 2: A Royal Meeting

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading recently. I've been sick plus I got a bit of writer's block. Anyways, hope you guys are enjoying the story. Here's chapter 2! Next chapter will explain the Gods and the backstory of some of the characters.**

A few days after Steve brought the strange book home, King David called a meeting of all the rulers of the different species. One of the first to arrive was Skeleking, ruler of the skeletons and most knowledgeable in speedy battle techniques. Another was King Zeb, ruler of the zombies and had the largest army of any kingdom. King Cedric arrived shortly after Skel and Zeb, and ruled over the creepers and was the largest of the rulers. King Slime arrived a day after the first ones, the ruler of the slimes and the largest slime in existence.

Matilda, queen of the witches and the largest producer of potions in the land, arrived a few minutes before Slime did. Lord Pan, king of the Zombie Pigmen, arrived a couple hours after Slime and Matilda. King Blaze, lord of the Blazes, arrived on the third day, accompanied by Lord Herobrine, ruler of the Nether and Wither Skeletons. After Herobrine and Blaze arrived, Edrich, King of the Endermen and ruler of the End, teleported to the front gate. Steve and Alex arrived last, slowed by a few rogue mobs in the forest. Steve was named king of the mines for his unparalleled knowledge of the Underground while Alex was known as the warrior queen with the most victories of any human ever.

. As everyone was seated in the conference room off of the dining area, King David stood up and started to speak. "I know you are all wondering why I have called a meeting of the kingdoms, but I have good reasons for doing so. Does anyone remember the riot at Obsidia?" Looks were thrown between rulers, most questioning, some pained, and all curious before Alex spoke up. "You mean the prison riot from 6 years ago? I remember because I had to put many prisoners back in their cells. What about it." **(Obsidia is the name of the most dangerous penitentiary in the world. It is made of obsidian and bedrock with bars of iron. It houses approximately 80 felons, including four of the characters. Just a little info for you all.)**

David continued talking once Alex was finished. "Apparently four prisoners escaped amidst the chaos." A screen turned on behind David, showing mugshots of a robot, a fox, a robotic fox, and a purple haired female with goggles and a satchel. "These four are the ones that escaped. X was arrested for possession of illegal weapons and burning a village to the ground with lava, killing 7 people. M was arrested for manufacturing TNT which was used to blow an entirety of 3 villages and 50 people to smithereens. Dark was arrested for theft of private property, vandalizing buildings, and the destruction of an entire apartment complex. K was arrested for theft of private property and removing buildings and building over them without a permit."

Herobrine whistled a low whistle and said, "Damn. They really are criminals. I wondered why we were receiving reports in the Nether of so much death in the Overworld, but now I see why." David nodded and continued. "Yes, well, we have recently received reports of those same felons lurking on the outskirts of the city. Steve, Alex. Both of you should be warned that these four are dangerous and should be approached with caution or not at all." Steve and Alex nodded, signaling they understood. "We don't know if they are looking for something or someone. So everybody stay safe when traveling to your homes. We don't want any losses. We believe they are searching for an artifact hidden in the vault of this castle. However, we do not, at this time, know what artifact it is. With that, the meeting is adjourned. Feel free to stay for the week, rest up before heading to your own kingdoms."

After everyone left the conference room, Herobrine pulled Alex and Steve aside and asked if the book was hidden well. Exchanging confused glances, Steve nodded and told the god, "Yeah. It's hidden in the underground bunker. Nobody but us knows where the entrance is. Why? What's so special about that dusty old book?" Herobrine hesitated before answering in a whisper. "That book is one of the items those felons are after. I didn't want to tell you guys this but it has to be done. The book in your possession is known as the Book of Void. It has the spell to summon Void, but it only works if they have a Void Crystal in their possession. There are only four in existence, one here in the Overworld, one in the Nether, and one in the End. The last one is the master crystal and is in Void's possession."

Steve and Alex showed horrified glances before Herobrine continued. "The book also has a unique ability. It only appears to the bloodline chosen by Void to release him. And since you found it, Steve, it means someone in your bloodline is destined to release the true evil." Steve sat on the stairs and stared at the floor, not focusing on anything but the thoughts running rampant through his mind. "So one of my descendants is going to destroy the world. Perfect. I always knew something like this would happen. Nothing good lasts forever. Especially for me."

Herobrine only shook his head before glancing at a nearby doorway and seeing something that made his blood run cold. Carefully stepping up to the doorway, Herobrine saw 6 bedrock statues in the shape of various species and creatures. The golem statue had its arms raised, almost like it was in the middle of throwing a block. The skeleton statue had a bow in its hands and an arrow nocked to shoot. The human statue had a sword and shield drawn, almost like it was caught in the midst of battle. The serpent statue was positioned in a way that it seemed ready to strike, and proved to be uncomfortable to look at. The crow statue appeared to be in midflight, giving an almost alive look to it. The wolf statue was mid-run, giving the illusion that it was going to attack.

Herobrine backed up and turned to get out of the room, frightened by the thought of the statues coming to life. David was walking past when Herobrine stopped him and asked, "Why in the name of Notch do you have those statues? You do realize what those things are, don't you? They're Void's generals and pets. They have the ability to come to life and the capacity to kill anything without remorse." David shook his head and laughed. "Those aren't the real things. Those are just modeled after them as collectibles. There's nothing to worry about, Herobrine."

Herobrine was doubtful of that, but let the subject drop and instead hid around the corner. David's personal adviser whispered something into his ear that made David clench the armrests of his throne. Four beings walked towards the throne and stopped in front of it, the sudden realization that those four were the felons David talked about earlier hitting Herobrine like a ton of bricks. His small gasp went unnoticed by the 6 in the next room, much to Herobrine's relief, and he listened to the conversation taking place.

"David. It's nice to see you again. I remember the last time we were here. If my memory banks serve me correctly, you tried to arrest us. Afterwards, we struck a deal, didn't we? You gather the necessary artifacts and we won't destroy your precious palace. You had a deadline too. Funny thing is, your time's up", the android said in a scratchy, mechanical voice. The other three merely stood still, as if they were expecting something. David cleared his throat and nervously laughed. "I haven't found the book yet. But I did find the Void crystal. It's in the chest over here."

As David started to near the chest, an arrow flew past his head and embedded itself in David's hand on the wall, making it useless and making David let out the start of a shout. The shout became muffled when the fox put his hand over David's mouth and put a knife up to the king's throat. The android chuckled and said, "Now, now, David. You and I both know that that chest doesn't hold the crystal, but a bow and quiver of arrows. Thought you could fool me, didn't you? Now, be a good tool and fetch me the _real_ crystal or else M will kill you and K will blow up your castle." David nodded and went to the opposite wall after being released, moving a brick and pulling a hidden lever which opened up a passageway downwards.

Herobrine snuck in behind the group as they descended into a torch lit chamber of treasure. X spoke to M, saying, "Keep watch. If anyone comes down here, _slaughter them_."


	4. Chapter 3: The Deal

**A/N: Hope you all are still enjoying despite the lack of updates. Enjoy chapter 3 of Evil Returns.**

Herobrine rushed up the staircase back to the throne room and then up the stairs to the library where Steve and Alex were sitting, discussing what they were going to do about the felons if they came face to face. Herobrine slammed the door open and started telling a startled Steve and Alex that David was being held downstairs by the criminals and that they were about to possess the Void crystal. Alex was the first to recover and grab her bow, arrows, and sword while Steve grabbed his pickaxe and axe.

Meanwhile, X issued orders to the small group. "K, make sure David doesn't make an attempt to escape. Dark, go help M with defense in case of unwanted… _interruptions_." Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of a teleporting Enderman sounded from right behind X and, without turning or missing a beat, talked again, this time to the Enderman. "Excellent. A very simple job for you. Go to the home of Steve and Alex and retrieve that book. Do not fail our master." The Enderman nodded to show it understood the command issued to it.

David nursed his damaged hand, noticing that K had pulled a vial out of her bag and offered it to him, quietly saying that it was a health potion to help with his wound while looking away. David reluctantly accepted the drink, instantly feeling better after ingesting the entire potion. X rolled his eyes as he awaited the arrival of the Enderman with the most crucial key to the ritual. Without the book, the Void crystal was nothing but decoration, but on the other hand, if the book was present and the correct phrase was spoken, the Void crystal was a direct link to the god of destruction.

Finally, the Enderman returned and was clutching the book in both hands. X took the book from the Enderman and dismissed him, rubbing his hand along the well-worn and dusty cover and binding. A powerful surge of dark energy was released as soon as the book was opened, whispers filling the space of the room as the crystal floated up into the air. X smiled before reciting the summoning spell. "We summon the god of destruction from the depths of the abyss. We call upon the master of mobs from his slumber. Lord Void, heed the call of your humble servants and appear to aid us in your escape from the Void!"

The room grew impossibly cold as a deep voice spoke. "Why have you summoned me, mortal? It is dangerous to summon the lord of all monsters." X bowed before the crystal from which the voice emanated. "Lord Void, we four come before you to request that you make us powerful enough to free you from your prison and to pledge our undying loyalty to you and you alone." The voice waited until X was finished before it spoke again. "If you are true to your word and wish to free me, then I bestow upon the four of you the weapons of destruction. Use these to find the elemental power found elsewhere and to prove that you are my servants, as well as bearing my mark."

Before each one of them lay a weapon. Before X lay a sickle, runes etched into the obsidian blade. In front of M, an obsidian sword etched with the same runes while in front of K, a giant obsidian hammer with the same runes carved into the handle. In front of Dark lay an obsidian axe. "Find my temple once you have gained the power of the elements and the purest human. Do not fail me." After the voice was done, the crystal grew dim and the room became warmer. The book now lay in front of the crystal, its power drained away. After each of them grabbed their weapons, the four moved to the doorway where they were not surprised to see Alex, Steve, and Herobrine blocking their escape.

X gave a malicious grin and said, "Stand aside, traitor. We have better things to be doing." Herobrine growled at X while Alex and Steve glanced at Herobrine and asked, "What do they mean by calling you a traitor, Herobrine?" The god answered hesitantly and without removing his eyes from the four in front of him. "Before Void was put away, I was corrupted by him, believing that he was correct in what he was doing. Notch was able to purify the evil thoughts from my mind, but Void's influence scarred me physically too. Namely my eyes." X giggled like a lunatic. "You are a traitor. You helped seal him away along with the rest of those idiotic gods."

After saying that, X and the others charged at the trio in front of them, clashing in combat. Somehow during the battle, their positions were switched around with the felons near the exit and the three friends in the room. Suddenly, Dark pulled out a piece of TNT and lit with a flint and steel before him and the others running up the stairs. Herobrine placed some obsidian in front of the group so they wouldn't be killed, the explosion sending a shockwave through the entire building. Afterwards, Herobrine, Alex, and Steve ran upstairs and outside just in time to see the felons escaping towards the bridge leading out of the town.

"I hope you have a plan to prevent their pursuit, X. Otherwise, we'll be thrown back into Obsidia." X ground out, "Of course I have a plan, K. M, ready your TNT and the Redstone block. Everybody else, stand back." M set the TNT in a 3x3 square with the middle empty, Redstone block in hand. As soon as the three heroes were close, M set the Redstone block in the center, activating four of the TNT and backed away quickly. The felons ran towards the forest as a section of the bridge was destroyed, crashing down into the water below, and preventing the three from following the criminals.

Herobrine growled and kicked a stone brick while Alex and Steve tried to figure out where they were headed. Meanwhile, X and the others arrived at their underground base and started to devise a plan to find the elemental powers. "We should send some other servants of Lord Void to find them." M laughed. "Yeah, sure. Trust other bandits to find the elemental powers- the greatest abilities to ever exist- and risk them taking it for themselves? I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm good on betrayal." K snapped at him. "Well what do you think, genius? Do _you_ have any ideas, or are you just gonna sit back and keep silent."

Before an argument could break out, X cut in. "Shut up! Both of you have terrible ideas. I have a plan so simple, none of us can screw it up. Let the Survivors find them. Then, once they do, we swoop in, steal the powers, and find the purest soul. If I'm not mistaken, the runes on our weapons grant us invincibility against even time, to a certain extent. We will not fail our master, or else we might become his next targets."


End file.
